


Mi hogar es en tus brazos

by That_F8ngirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunion, airport
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_F8ngirl/pseuds/That_F8ngirl
Summary: Shiro vuelve a casa después de año y medio sin verse.





	Mi hogar es en tus brazos

Keith estaba nervioso. Inquieto. No dejaba de mover las manos, enredando y desenredando la colita de su trenza; haciendo saltar la pierna; mirando fijamente las entradas de dónde iban a empezar a salir los pasajeros del vuelo 154903729, desde Daibazal a la tierra. Era un viaje largo, incluso con agujeros de gusano.  
Era un viaje aún más largo porque lo tenía a Shiro, y Keith no lo veía hace un año y medio. 

Bueno. Verlo lo veía. Sabia que tenia una barba oscura que le resaltaba el plateado de los ojos y que se había rapado los costados como hacía tantos años atrás.  
Sabía que había estado peleando contra los batallones Galra, que continúan asaltando las fronteras espaciales de los planetas una vez dominados, en busca de volver a su antiguo "esplendor".  
Hell, él mismo había estado peleando con parte de La espada de Marmora, que había vuelto algo más animada de lo que debería, a la pelea, delegando el trabajo de rescate y ayuda a otra facción.

Fueron amenazas de volar en pedazos la central de la Coalición lo que había hecho que el ex Paladín negro y líder de Voltron, presente General de mando en batalla de La espada de Marmora y creador de la red de salvación Keith Kogane, y Teniente y Capitán del ATLAS, Shirogane Takashi, volviesen en caso de problemas. Los demás paladines llegarian si algo grave pasaba, pero por ahora, solo estaban en alerta.

Iban a llegar al mismo tiempo. Ambos estaban en galaxias diferentes y bien alejadas del sistema solar, pero el cronómetro del viaje interespacial había sido programado para que ninguno perdiese tiempo.  
Eso fue una semana atrás. 

Cuando Keith bajo de la nave y no lo encontró en el puente del ATLAS, donde se les había indicado encontrarse con el resto del equipo, Sam Holt le contó que la nave de Shiro había recibido una emboscada antes de pasar por el 3er agujero.  
Keith había sentido aquel golpe de miedo, impotencia y desesperación de hacía tanto tiempo, calmada solamente por años y años de entrenamiento. Aun asi, esas cosas ya no pasaban, y fue un golpe que lo dejó un poco lento para lavar su cara del miedo. 

\- Shiro y su crew están todos bien. No tenes nada de que preocuparte. Solo va a llegar unos días después.

Keith soltó el aire despacio.

\- Hubieses empezado por ahí, Sam.  
\- Cierto, cierto. Mis disculpas. 

Shiro lo vídeo-llamó esa madrugada para disculparse, como si todo eso hubiese sido su culpa. 

\- Sabes que no hay nada que disculpar.  
\- Lo se, pero te extraño tanto... Y se que hoy íbamos a encontrarnos a ver el atardecer.  
\- Lo vemos cuando llegues. Sabes cuando va a ser eso?  
\- ... El miércoles.  
\- Ughhh. -tiro la cabeza para atrás. La risa triste de Shiro lo enfoco.  
\- Perdón, amor. Prometo recompensarte.  
Gente en el fondo de Shiro empezó a llamarlo.  
\- Me tengo que ir. Hablamos mañana.

Al final, Shiro y su crew habían tenido que abordar de emergencia una nave turista, y no habían podido tener la privacidad de antes. No era como si importara. Hablar con él, verlo en pantalla, no era nada de lo que Keith quería. La espera de la ultima semana solo lo habia puesto mas ansioso, afligido.  
Sabía lo que necesitaba y no podía esperar a que saliera de esas puertas. 

Finalmente, _finalmente_ , gente empezó a llenar el otro lado de las puertas donde cientos de pasajeros saldrian al aeropuerto nacional-espacial.

Keith se paró inmediatamente y caminó hasta el límite, donde un cerco de metal y acrílico lo separaba de acercarse a las puertas de desembarque. Lo separaba de Shiro.

Humanos, aliens e híbridos empezaron a pasar las míseras tres puertas, equipajes en mano/s. Tres a tres salían, y Keith veía como a muchxs los habían ido a buscar. Saludaban en inglés, español, chino y alien a familiares y seres queridos.

Virtualmente no había nada que lo detuviera de ir corriendo, pero Keith no se sentia comodo armando una escena. Aunque esa decisión cada vez sostenía menos convicción a medida que salía más gente.

Sabía que no tenía ninguna herida. Lo vio esa primera noche, y las siguientes que pudieron conversar mas del tema. Pero saberlo estar bien no era igual que sentirlo estar bien.  
Keith golpeaba la yema de los dedos en la baranda de metal.

Detrás de un cloznax con apiladas maletas que subían su larga altura, apareció Shiro. 

Keith guardo el aliento mientras veía a su novio sonreirle al guardia y recibir sus papeles de viaje.  
Se había afeitado. La preciosa barba se había ido, y los costados rasurados habían sido recientemente atendidos.  
Sin pensar mucho, dejó que aquel imán que lo había mantenido a su lado, lo arrastrara a Shiro que sostenía un bolso en una mano, y corrió.

Sorpresa y afecto llenaron la mirada de su novio al verlo acercarse, trenza volando a su espalda, gritos de guardias ignorados.  
Keith cayó en sus brazos. 

Con el bolso olvidado en el suelo, Shiro lo sostuvo apretado contra su pecho, rodeándolo por completo en hombros y espalda.  
Keith metió la cara en el hueco de su cuello y aspiro, dejándole un beso de recuerdo. 

\- Hola, cielo.  
La voz grave y llena de sentimiento de Shiro reverbero en el pecho de Keith. Este lo abrazo mas fuerte. 

\- Estás en casa.  
\- Si, -Shiro le beso el pelo, y continuo en un tono íntimo- Ya llegue.

**Author's Note:**

> Ambos hombres se separaron y se disculparon a medias con los guardias, que miraban la bienvenida casi sin importancia. Se olvidaron de ellos en cuanto estos salieron del área de salida.  
> Mano a mano, caminaron hasta una de las sillas que había cerca para que Shiro volviese a guardar sus documentos.
> 
> \- Aww, te afeitaste la barba...  
> La boca de Shiro estaba al descubierto, pidiendo sus besos. Keith se acercó y le dio un pico, abrazando la cintura.  
> Shiro sonreía.  
> \- Pensé que no ibas a apreciar tanto pelo en esa cara linda. - acarició la piel de su mandíbula con el cachete lampiño de Keith. Este río.  
> \- Me gusta tu boca. Me gusta verla. -se acercó al oído de Shiro,- pero tenía curiosidad de saber cómo se sentiria entre mis piernas.  
> Keith se deleito con el sonrojo profundo de su novio, que negaba, sonriendo.  
> \- Mmmm, eso se puede resolver. El pelo vuelve a crecer.
> 
> Y bajó la cabeza a robarle un beso que siempre fue suyo de todos modos, caminando al fin hacia la salida del aeropuerto.


End file.
